In a conventionally known technique, a given processor predicts the load of processors in a multicore processor system to distribute the load to the processors (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-141782).
For example, in another conventionally known technique, load distribution is performed according to the operation rate of a processor in a multicore processor system (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-49405).
According to another conventionally known technique, all the processors that use a device driver are equipped with device driver in a multicore processor system and the processor that is to execute the device driver is determined by exclusive control (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-140191). As a result, since the processors can continue to standby for an execution request for the driver, response performance can be improved.
Nonetheless, although processors can continue the execution of a driver through exclusive control and load distribution, a problem arises in that the load amount on the processors increases consequent to processes for the exclusive control and the load distribution.